5cream
by Always-Obsessed66
Summary: My idea of what Scream 5 should be like. Rated T for blood and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Scream fanfic so I'm sorry if it sucks. This will have no point of view so it won't really tell us what a certain character is feeling it will suggest and imply but not directly state. This is how I think 5cream should go. (5cream= Scream 5. You know like Scre4m was Scream 4) I am not really any good at writing death/ chase scenes so if anyone would like to give me some pointers that would be awesome. Also if you think this should be rated M let me know. NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED: The Scream Franchise Belongs To WES CRAVEN. I only own my own words. Sorry if anybody is OOC I apologize in advance and I will warn you ahead of time it is very easy for people to OOC characters in horror movies. It is also very easy to turn them more into romantic gush. I will try my hardest to make the characters as IC as possible. I will be adding in my own characters too but I will try to make them fit in. I suck at describing characters so I will leave that up to your own imagination. Enjoy!**

It was a normal night at the Guido residence. Sam's parents were late as usual. Not that she seemed to care much, her and her friend, Ashley Burk, were having a blast watching 'Zombieland'.

"What are you checking your phone for Sam, it's not like Cole will text you back?" Ashley told her friend after watching her pick it up and check her messages…again.

"Fuck off." She replied coldly. She turned her head back toward the TV. "You know what?" She asked her friend.

"What you think Jessie Eisenburg is hot?" Ashley said back.

"No! I think we have a box of Twinkies in the pantry!" Sam said rather excitedly at her friend.

"Yum let's go get the-" Ashley was cut off by Sam's phone ringing.

"Hello?" Sam didn't seem to recognize the number.

"_Hello."_ The voice was obviously electronic.

"Who's this?" Sam asked the voice.

_"Who's this?"_ The voice replied.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question asshole! Now who the fuck is this?" Sam pressed. Ashley just sighed at her friend and went into the kitchen to go get the Twinkies. Sam was still arguing with the voice on the phone when she walked back into the living room.

"Sam, there's no fucking Twinkies." Ashley said as she plopped down on the couch next to her friend.

_"There were Twinkies in the pantry. Until I ate them all!" _The voice yelled over the phone.

"How did you know we were taking about Twinkies?" Sam was starting to look worried. Ashley was starting to get bored of Sam's conversation and excused herself to go to the bathroom.

_"Because you forgot to lock the door!" _The voice yelled back at Sam. Then the line went dead. Sam heard a scream coming from the bathroom.

"ASHLEY!" Sam ran into the bathroom. Ashley's body was in the bathtub. Multiple stab wounds to her abdomen were gushing blood, which was running down the bathtub drain. Sam screamed again and ran out of the bathroom and to the front door only to find the front door blocked by a hooded figure in a Ghostface costume. He held up a knife and swiftly wiped the blood off it. He lunged for her but she was too quick she dodged to the side tried to run out the front door but it was jammed shut so she did the next best thing she jumped through the living room window. She landed on the front lawn and turned to look behind her. The killer was nowhere to be seen. Sam reached in her pocket and dug out her cell phone. She started to dial 9-1-1 when a knife was suddenly slashed across her throat. She collapsed to the ground choking on her own blood. The killer then appeared above her and brought his knife down on her heart.

**(Scream Opening Credits/Song/Title)**

**AN: So what do you think so far? Please write me a review. It's really easy. Please nothing too harsh though. The next chapter will be posted after I receive 10 comments.**

**Scream question of the chapter: In the first Scream movie what does Casey Becker say is her favorite horror movie? AND as a bonus: What is the killers name in that movie?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The answer to last chapter's question is: Casey's favorite scary movie is Halloween and the killers name is Michael. Congratulations to our first three correct answers: 1- Guest 2- (no response yet)3- (no response yet) . I do not own the Scream franchise. Sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy.**

Sidney opened the fridge in the house her and her boyfriend, William, were sharing and grabbed a soda. She was about to make her way over to the living room when her boyfriend jumped in her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said warningly.

"What?" Sidney asked, "Watch the news?" William nodded. Sidney rolled her eyes at him and pushed past him to enter the living room just as the reporter was saying:

"A tragedy tonight in Woodsboro, as two teenage girls were found dead this morning. Their names were Sam Guido and Ashley Burk. No other inform-" Sidney clicked off the TV and threw the remote down on the couch.

"FUCK!" she screamed and began to pace back and forth rambling and swearing until William finally snapped her back into reality.

"Sidney!" he held his girlfriend's shoulders and looked into her eyes, "I won't let you get hurt. Okay? I promise, just calm down a little." Sidney took a few deep breaths.

"Will, I'm going go over to Dewey's for a bit. Okay?" Will didn't seem to mind much Dewey and Gale always help calm Sid down and they were only two minutes away so she wasn't going that far.

"That's okay. Do you want me to come with you?" Sidney shook her head. "Okay, but I'm driving you over there. I don't want you driving when you're freaked out and I don't want you to be walking alone. With or without a gun." Sidney smiled at her overprotective boyfriend.

"Okay," she agreed, "let's go." They drove in silence the whole two minutes it took to get there.

"Call me if you need a ride home or if you're planning on staying late or…" Sidney rolled her eyes at Will and nodded okay. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and went up to the Riley's front door. She rang the doorbell and as soon as Gale opened the door Sidney rushed inside closed the door locked it and went straight into the living room.

"Good morning to you too." Gale mumbled as she followed Sid into the living room.

"Check this out." Sidney told her as she turned on the TV and switched to the news. Gale watched as the reporter explained Sam and Ashley's deaths. "It's happening again isn't it?" Sidney continued.

"What's happening again?" Asked the voice of Dewey as he entered the living room. Sid and Gale both pointed at the TV screen and Dewey cursed and kicked a chair.

"I'm barely keeping it together here Dewey." Sidney said on the verge of tears. "I don't think I can go through this again."

"Hey, don't talk like that." Dewey assured her, "we'll all be fine."

"Would everyone stop fucking saying that!" Tears now began to run down Sidney's face. "We don't know that. Anyone of us could die at any given point. Think of how many people we have already lost: My mother, Randy, Tatum, Derek, and the Stab3 cast, multiple cops, Jill's friends, Kate, Gale almost died, you almost died like twice, I flat lined for two fucking minutes, Dewey! I've had to kill my own boyfriend, and his mom, two of my friends, my half-brother, and my cousin! I can't fucking take it anymore!" With that Sidney sat down on the couch, brought her knees up to her chest, and cried. Gale sat down next to her and rubbed her back slowly and gently.

"I'm sorry Sid." Dewey said still trying to process all of Sidney's words. "Do you uh… want me to call Will, to come pick you up?" Sidney shook her head no. "Do you want me to call him just to be here?" Dewey asked. Sidney started to shake her head then changed her mind.

"Yes please." She said barely louder than a whisper. Dewey went into the kitchen to call Sidney's boyfriend. He was there in under a minute. He ran over to Sidney and she leaned into his shoulder. Gale left the couple on the couch and proceeded to go into the kitchen with her husband.

"What are we going to do, Dewey?" She asked her husband. Dewey glanced back into the living room to see Sidney asleep in Williams' arms.

"I don't know." He sighed, "I don't want her to be a victim forever." They stood in silence for a few minutes until they heard William whisper from the other room.

"Guys, a little help here." Dewey let out a small chuckle and they went in to see what the problem was. When they got out there Sidney was using Will's lap as a pillow.

"What's the matter?" Gale asked him when she saw the uncomfortable expression on his face.

"She hasn't slept in days so I don't want to wake her up but I really got to pee." He whispered.

"I'll go grab a pillow." Gale told him adding in a quiet laugh. She came back 30 seconds later with a plush pillow and a fleece blanket. Will carefully slid his girlfriend's head onto the pillow and slid himself out from underneath her. Dewey pointed him down the hall and to the bathroom while Gale spread the blanket over Sidney's sleeping form. She groaned and mumbled something in her sleep before rolling over to her other side. Gale went back into the kitchen with Dewey. A few minutes later they were joined by Will.

"She still asleep?" He asked as he poked his head in the living room to check on her.

"Yeah she's out like a light." Dewey assured him.

"Good, she needs her rest."

"How long has she been without sleep?" Gale inquired.

"Four days." Will replied. "She was getting tired of having nightmares so she decided she would just stay up at night." Will sighed. "I told her that eventually she would have to go to sleep but-" His thought was cut off by the sound of Sidney screaming in her sleep.

**AN: The next chapter will say what Sidney's dream is. Later! **

**Scream question of the chapter: In Scream 3 what causes Sidney to follow Angelina onto the set of Stab 3? AND as a bonus: What kind of weapon does Sidney have in her pocket? Good luck.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: The answer to last chapters question is: Sidney follows Angelina onto the Stab 3 set because Angelina forgot her hairbrush in the bathroom. And Sidney is armed with Pepper spray. Congratulations to our first three correct answerers: 1- (No response yet)2- (No response yet)3- (No response yet). As usual The Scream franchise belongs to Wes Craven. I'm going to apologize right now for making Sidney kind of vulnerable/ fragile, I kind of assumed that she would show more feelings since she finally got back into a relationship with a guy, and this is the first boyfriend since Derek in college so…yeah, just let me know if you think I'm overdoing it. Sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy!**

They all rushed into the living room to find Sidney thrashing back and forth on the couch yelling things like: 'No' and 'let them go' and 'Take me instead'. Will rushed over to Sidney and tried to shake her awake.

"Sid! Sid, wake up! Sid!" Will shook her firm but gently. Sidney woke up with a start and Will pulled her into a hug as she started to cry softly. After a few minutes she pulled away. "You okay?" Sidney nodded her head, and then sighed.

"Actually," she decided, "no I'm not."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I guess I should shouldn't I?" Sidney replied angrily.

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." Will replied comfortingly.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to get it out." Sidney sighed. Gale and Dewey made their way over to the couch. William had pulled Sid onto his lap while Dewey and Gale sat on either side. Sidney told them her dream:

_She was in a room made out of glass. She couldn't see anything outside the glass, except Ghostface. When suddenly a light came on and all of her friends were tied up and the killer walked over to the first person; her father and killed him. Slowly and painfully, and then he continued down the line torturing them in the worst ways imaginable. And the worst part of it all the last person in line was herself, forced to sit through the pain and torture of watching everyone else die._

Sidney turned herself around in Will's lap and started to cry again. Dewey was speechless. Gale got up and went into the kitchen, she got out 4 mugs and 4 teabags, and then she turned on the stove to make tea. She leaned up against the counter. For a few minutes the only sound was Sidney's soft cries, even those eventually became silent. Gale jumped a little as the teapot began to whistle. She started to pour the water into the mugs when she heard Dewey whisper.

"You might only need to make three." He informed her.

"Why?"

"Sid's asleep again." Dewey replied. Gale nodded and put one of the mugs away. When she finished pouring the water and squeezing out the tea bags, her and her husband carried them out to the couch. Dewey handed Will one of the mugs.

"Thanks," he whispered, "someday so far huh?" Gale gave a small laugh.

"That's an understatement." She replied. They were silent for a while as they drank their tea and listened to Sidney mumble in her sleep.

"Has she always talked in her sleep?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Dewey chuckled, "my little sister, Tatum, once caught her singing the 'Ghostbusters' theme song at two in the morning." Will started to laugh quietly, while Gale had to cover her mouth to ensure she didn't spew tea. "Yeah, I miss her a lot." Dewey confessed.

"Sid told me what happened," Will told the sheriff, "I'm sorry for your loss." Dewey nodded his thanks. Will set down his empty teacup, "Well, I better get her home." Will picked Sidney up bridal style and carried her to his car. He laid her down in the backseat and somewhat fastened the seat belt around her. He walked back up to the front door. "Thanks for everything you guys."

"It was our pleasure." They told him. The ride home was uneventful. Will pulled up and got his girlfriend out of the back and carried her into the bedroom and put her in bed. He went into the kitchen and saw a message on the machine. He pressed play and listened to it:

_"Hello Sidney, glad to see you're dating again, it's one more person I get the pleasure of killing before you!" _

**AN: Do I even have to say who the message is from? GHOSTFACE! Please review! **

**Scream question of the chapter:** **In Scre4m (Scream4) what was the last horror movie that Kirby names the title of before she dies? A: Psycho B: Piranha C: Friday the Thirteenth? AND as a bonus: How many questions does Ghostface ask Kirby when she is in the basement? Good Luck! You'll need it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The answer to last chapters question is: B: Piranha AND: Ghostface asks her 6 questions. They were: What weapon does… Jason use (Machete)…Michael Myers (Butcher Knife)…Leatherface (Chainsaw)… Freddy Krueger (Razor Hands),** **Name the movie that started the slasher craze: Halloween, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Last House on the Left, Psycho(None of the above: Peeping Tom), Name the remake of the groundbreaking horror movie in which the villain-(Kirby cut the question off by listing: Halloween, Texas Chainsaw, Dawn of the Dead, The Hills Have Eyes, Amityville Horror, Last House on the Left, Friday the 13th, A Nightmare on Elm Street, My Bloody Valentine, When a Stranger Calls, Prom Night, Black Christmas, House of Wax, The Fog, ****Piranha****. (Or something like that) Then she dies. I do not own the Scream franchise. I'm also sorry if Sidney seems too OOC because I'm loosely basing her off of me. Like that dream I described: I've had that dream minus the **

**Ghostface dude and I have been woken up by my friends at two in the morning because I was singing the theme song to Ghostbusters. So yeah. Sorry for any OOCness. Enjoy! **

Will didn't really pay attention to the rest of the message. Not that it was very important just the usual: 'I won't fail' 'get ready to die', you know shit like that. He transferred the message to his cell and sent it to Dewey with a text reading: _Ghostface left this on our machine. Should I delete it or should I let Sid listen to it? –William_. Two minutes later Dewey texted back: _Delete it. Sid's got enough to worry about. –Dewey_. Just as he was going to delete it Dewey sent another text: _NO! Let Sidney listen to it. It was for her, so she has the right to listen! -Gale_. Will sighed and put his phone away. He sat down on the couch and flipped through channels until he fell asleep.

He woke up to a strange beeping noise. He was confused for a while until he realized that someone was pressing the delete button on their answering machine over and over again. He sighed and went over to save it from Sid's furious button pushing.

"So, you listened to the message huh." Sidney tried to glare at him but found that she couldn't. She just nodded her head admittedly.

"Yeah."

"You going to be okay?"

"I don't know anymore." Will nodded. He didn't want her anymore stressed than she already is. Together they went into the kitchen for a snack.

**AN: Sorry that was short and it really sucked but I was not really feeling it. My boyfriend just broke up with me the other day. Next chapter I will try to kill someone.**

**Scream question of the chapter: In Scream 3 what is Sidney's security code for her fence/ gate (4 numbers and 1 symbol * or #)? AND as a bonus how does it differ from her house security code (4 numbers and 1 symbol * or #)? "So, good luck, Godspeed, and for some of you I'll see you soon. Because the rules say that some of you aren't going to make it. I didn't. Not if you're watching this tape." TRIPLE BONUS: Who said that and which movie was it and what's the actor's name? **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: The answers to last chapters many questions are: Her security code for the gate is 1288* and the house is 1288#. And Randy Meeks said that in Scream 3 (in his little home movie entitled 'Scary Movies 101') and the actor is Jamie Kennedy. Sorry for any OOCness. As I was trying to think of how to kill someone this chapter I asked my dad for help this is what he said:**

**Me: "I need help; I don't know how to kill someone."**

**My Dad: "Slam their nuts into a toilet seat until they scream to death."**

**That just shows how weird my dad is. I'm not promising that someone will die in this chapter or not but Ghostface does make a move. Enjoy!**

_Will nodded. He didn't want her anymore stressed than she already is. Together they went into the kitchen for a snack._

Then Ghostface pops up, outside of their living room window.

The doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." Will says. And against Sidney's protests he opens the front door to find the porch and front yard empty. He shrugs and closes the door, Sidney triple check the lock and then quickly runs around the rest of the house to ensure that all the doors and windows were locked properly.

Suddenly Will's phone rang and Sidney begged him not to answer it.

"It's my boss I have to." Will told her. "Hello." He said into the phone.

_"Hello."_ Said an electronic male voice.

"Um, Marty? Is that you?" Will asked.

"Yeah," his boss sounded like his usual self. "Yeah, William, John called in sick and nobody else is available so I was wondering if you could come in and pick up an extra shift?"

"Um, gee Marty, I kind of have to stay home with Sidney. You know with the murders and all."

"Come on Will," Marty insisted, "it'll only be a couple of hours."

"What about Leroy, or Brian, or Jose for that matter? Can't one of them come in?" Will asked.

"Leroy's too drunk to come in," Marty sighed as if this happened way too often, "Brian didn't pick up his cell, which is weird for him, and when I called the landline his wife said she hasn't heard from his all night."

"That's weird." Will said. "What about Jose?"

"He's out with family." Marty replied, "It's his Abuela's birthday or something."

"Okay," Will sighed, "I'll come in."

"Thanks man," Marty said then he hung up.

Will turned to Sidney, "I have to go to work for a couple of hours, okay? So I'm going to drop you off at Dewey's and you guys can have a little sleepover." Sidney glared at him like bad humor was the last thing she needed. "Okay, bad joke. I'm sorry." Will said. Sidney rolled her eyes at him and went to tell Dewey that she would be staying at their house.

15 minutes later Will was decked out in his security guard uniform and was strolling around the factory. He heard a noise and turned his flashlight toward the source of the sound. It was Marty.

"Hey, Will, didn't hear you come in. Thanks again for picking up John's shift." Marty thanked him again and walked to his office. Will whistled as he continued walking around the factory.

Will the heard a clang and pointed his flashlight down the dark corridor.

"Who's there?" He called. Will walked father down the corridor and repeated, "Who's there?" Suddenly a black figure walked out of the darkness. The figure kept its head down but Will was pretty sure it was wearing a mask. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Will asked.

"_I am Sidney's worst nightmare and I am here to kill you…William." _The figure raised its head to reveal Ghostface. He pulled out a knife and lunged at Will. Will turned to run but found his path blocked by the gate. He screamed it pain as the knife was plunged into his back. He turned around to face his attacker only to get stabbed once in the side and again in the stomach. William collapsed on the floor as Ghostface ran away down the dark corridor. William's vision started to go fuzzy. He sees his boss running toward him with a phone in his hand. Then everything goes black.

**AN: Sorry for the long wait I was at camp.**

**Scream question of the chapter: In Scream 2 what does Derek do to help Sid return to a "Pseudo Quasi Happy Existence"? AND as a bonus what is Randy's hilarious three word reaction to it? Good luck!**


End file.
